


The Reason

by Shigella



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, Parent Edward Nygma, Protective Oswald Cobblepot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigella/pseuds/Shigella
Summary: Oswald teme por la seguridad del pequeño Martin ya que Zsasz trabaja para Sofía Falcone. Durante su búsqueda se encuentra con un viejo amigo que le ayuda en su camino.





	1. Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> Fue inspirado por las fotos de detrás de escena donde Ed y Os caminan por la calle y Ed sonríe. La historia sigue los sucesos de Gotham hasta el capítulo 4*11

Oswald logró salir de Arkham, aún no puede creer que se haya alejado tan fácil de Jerome… En parte le agradece que sea tan excéntrico porque de esa forma Jerome logró distraer a todos para que él pudiera salir sin obstáculos, pero Os sabía que no podía ser así de sencillo.

No pasaron ni 30 minutos para que la Policia de Gotham llegara a las inmediaciones de Arkham y Oswald debido al problema de su pierna no logró alejarse lo suficiente para no encontrarse con algunos viejos amigos del departamento de policía. Así es, mientras Os se escondía detrás de unos contenedores de basura en un espacio muy pequeño -incluso para un hombre con su complexión-, logró ver a Jim Gordon, quien estaba acompañado de Harvey Bullock, pero no parecían estar cómodos trabajando juntos.

Oswald sabe que Jim puede entender la situación, sabe que Sofia Falcone los engaño a ambos, solo debe explicarle que Martin no murió y que todo ha sido una conspiración en su contra “Bueno, no sería la primera vez que pasa”, pensó Os, así que esperó a que los demás oficiales entraran a Arkham para poder hablar con libertad con Jim. No contaba con que Harvey se quedaría discutiendo  con Jim porque seguían sin perdonar las acciones uno del otro.

Mientras discuten, Harvey ve un trasero asomándose de un lado de la basura, y sólo lo notó porque se veía claramente el uniforme a rayas característico de Arkham, así que le hace señas a Jim para que vayan sin levantar sospechas. Claramente, Oswald a pesar de ser tan pequeño, no contaba con que su anatomía no se acomodaría al su lugar de escondite por sus lesiones crónicas, dejando una parte de su cuerpo en un rango visible, mucho menos sabría que sería su trasero el que resaltaría de su escondite.

Mientras Harvey se acerca por delante de Penguin, Os logra verlo e intenta huir sin notar que Jim se encontraba detrás de él deteniéndolo en seco.

 –Ji, Ji… Jim! Pero que coincidencia, estaba a punto de buscarte! Verás, las cosas en Arkh…

–No me interesan tus excusas, Penguin! Tú y yo sabemos que eres responsable de lo que esté pasando ahí adentro. —Reclama Jim, mientras lo intenta levantar del cuello

–Si me dejas explicarte… -- Le  contesta Oswald, muy asustado, casi temblando

\--No sé porque seguimos perdiendo el tiempo con este tipo!—Exclama Harvey. De forma simultánea se voltea para seguir su camino, pero Gordon  no lo sigue.

\--Todo es un caos! Yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera! – Les dice Os, mientras baja la mirada. Jim lo suelta y le dice --Está bien, tienes 30 segundos para explicar por qué estás aquí afuera

\--Yo nunca debí volver a este lugar de locos! Todo fue un gran malentendido, Martin no está muerto! Nunca podría hacerle eso! Pero tampoco me perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar, así que fue un gran engaño para proteger al niño… Solo Zsasz conoce el paradero del pequeño! – Oswald le contesta viendo a Jim a los ojos. Sus ojos tan abiertos como ventanas y húmedos como lluvia al recordar que no puede volver a ver a Martin.

\--Esa sigue siendo tu jugada? Zsasz lo negó todo frente a ti! Y aún si fuera cierto, ahora él trabaja para Sofía, ¿Qué te hace creer que te diría donde está el niño? – Le dice Jim con el ceño fruncido, no le cree aún.

\--Solo quiere hacernos perder el tiempo, Jim! Regresemos a ésta sabandija a donde pertenece! – Interrumpe la conversación Harvey y Jim le contesta –Dame un segundo más—Pero Harvey se exalta y le dice –Ese es el problema contigo, confías en las personas equivocadas! Y tu doble moral… mientras seas tú el que cruza la línea no hay problema, pero los demás no deben equivocarse o pagarán las consecuencias….

Bullock y Gordon siguen discutiendo mientras arrastran a Penguin hacía una patrulla, para contenerlo ahí, cierran la puerta del auto y solo se oyen sus voces. Mientras, Cobblepot se las arregla para pasar al asiento delantero. En realidad, él sabía que Harvey y Jim tenían problemas, lo supo desde antes de entrar a Arkham y solo aprovechó la situación para tomar ventaja.

A pesar de ser los mejores detectives (o por lo menos los que más casos cerrados tienen), dejaron las llaves puestas en el automóvil en caso de que se generara una persecución, no perder más tiempo. Con eso a su favor, Oswald agradeció al destino, sin saber que se vería aún más favorecido con el tiempo…

Puso la unidad en marcha, sabiendo que no podría llegar muy lejos porque lo estarían rastreando y que el club sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían. Empezó a dar vueltas por Gotham, siguiendo una misma dirección cuando de pronto llegó a las orillas de la ciudad, en Narrows. Dejó el auto en un callejón sin salida y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, debía ocultarse y el uniforme de Arkham no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Caminaba por pasillos para no resaltar y en uno de ellos, vió colgado en una ventana junto a un vendedor ambulante, un abrigo “Qué conveniente” pensó en ese momento, así que mientras estaba distraído el vendedor con otras personas, lo tomó, se lo puso y dobló en la primera esquina que encontró para perderse.

Mientras volteaba hacia atrás para asegurar que nadie lo seguía, tropezó con alguien. Ambos se intentaron disculpar, hasta que unos segundos después se reconocieron. Oswald acababa de chocar con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño usando gafas, pero lo más representativo era que vestía un traje verde brillante, demasiado brillante… Oswald no recordaba que fuera tan brillante!


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed y Os se encuentran por primera vez después de aquella ocasión en que Os le perdonó la vida a Ed en el Iceberg Lounge.

Edward se vio tan impactado como Penguin al ver a su antes amigo, luego enemigo a muerte. La persona que le enseñó tanto y que a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, perdonó su vida... Ed solo pudo ver que estaba frente a un Oswald apaleado, preocupado, pero no veía la sed de sangre y poder que antes tenía, si no que tenía el corazón roto solo que ésta vez no podía ser Ed quien lo rompiera, era imposible ya que no habían tenido interacción.

Ed, reflejado en Os, lo saludo viéndolo a los ojos, ambos con una cara de congoja. Querían decir tanto, pero las palabras no bastarían para expresar todo lo que ha pasado desde que cada uno siguió su camino.

\--Oswald, es una sorpresa verte. Qu.. Qué haces aquí? Por qué estás vestido así? –Preguntó Ed, con una genuina preocupación.

Penguin, sin pensar mucho en el pasado, le contesta, --No tengo tiempo de explicarte ahora, debo encontrar un lugar donde esconderme!

Ed ofrece su ayuda así que ambos comienzan a conversar mientras se dirigen al club que dirige Lee en Narrows. Le pregunta un poco insistente –Te molestaría explicarme que es lo que está pasando? Para poder ayudarte necesito conocer  las probables amenazas.

\--Es una historia larga, pero todo es por un chico—Oswald le dice sin importancia.

\--Un chico?—Ed pregunta sin darse cuenta que alzó la voz y que denotaba algo de celos, aunque Os estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar Martin como para preocuparse por lo que pensaba Ed.

\--Sí, un pequeño huérfano que tenía bajo mi protección. El pobre fue secuestrado por las Sirenas y esa traidora Falcone, así que para no ponerlo de nuevo en peligro, fingí su muerte junto con Víctor Zsasz. Por seguridad sólo Zsasz conoce su paradero… Pero ahora trabaja para Sofia, una “Falcone” –esto último lo dice con desdén—Gordon cree que yo lo maté, por eso terminé en Arkham, de nuevo.

\--Espera, eso quiere decir que ahora tienes un hijo?—Se muestra sorprendido Ed, mientras detiene a Oswald para que le conteste viéndolo a los ojos.

Os lo mira y le dice de forma sarcástica –Ed, para ser tan listo, eres una persona muy lenta…

\--Eso es un “sí” o un “no”? –Pregunta Nygma algo desconcertado.

\--Es un pequeño que corre peligro y necesita mi ayuda, entonces me vas a ayudar o no? – Penguin le dice ya irritado por la actitud de Ed.

\--Lo siento… Wow, un niño! Nunca creí que fueras un hombre de “familia”—Le dice Edward en tono de burla y con una sonrisa muy natural. –Ed, me sorprende que pienses eso, cuando todo lo que he hecho ha sido para que mis seres queridos estén felices y seguros – Reclama Oswald –saber que está seguro, aún a lo lejos, me conforta.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Club de Lee y buscaron un lugar apartado para que Penguin se escondiera. Con sus antecedentes, Os sabía que no sería bien recibido si se alguien se enteraba que se encontraba ahí. Nygma consiguió una camiseta negra algo rota que dejaba ver parte del torso y costillas derechas de penguin, unos pantalones de mezclilla grandes y un cinturón de estoperoles para ayudar a esos pantalones a quedarse en su lugar. –Esto es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar?—Le dice Oswald con sarcasmo. –Estas en los Narrows, aquí los trajes costosos no crecen en los árboles…--Contesta Ed para justificarse. –Eso explica porque brillas tanto… --Dice por último Os. Edward reconoce que fue un insulto, pero no lo entiende por completo así que solo pone cara de consternado.

A pesar de que Oswald siente que su actual atuendo no corresponde con su persona, lo acepta porque sabe que es la única forma de no resaltar en ese lugar. Cambió su peinado, un poco más alborotado y cubriendo una porción considerable de sus rostro para que no lo identificaran.  Ed salió un momento para asegurar que nadie estuviera cerca y dar oportunidad a Penguin de que cambiara sus ropas. Al volver Os se encontraba de espaldas, completamente diferente por su cambio de atuendo y Ed inesperadamente se sonrojó al verlo. No quiso pensar mucho en porque se sintió así, por lo que solo aclaró su garganta para anunciar su presencia en la misma habitación.

\--Hmm hmm, todo bien?—Pregunta Nygma y de forma simultánea voltea Oswald hacía él

\--Sí. Gr.. Gracias, Ed. Has sido muy amable con todo esto. En cuanto caiga la noche me iré para no llamar la atención y no causar más problemas. –Dice Penguin mientras se sienta en un rincón, agachado con las manos en la cara denotando preocupación y dejando ver la piel de su torso, tan blanca como el mármol.

Edward sintió como de nuevo sus mejillas se llenan color y solo agita su cabeza para mitigar el rubor. Se acerca a Os y se sienta un lado de él. Había visto su corazón roto antes, pero no de ésta forma, era un amor sincero el que siente por el pequeño Martin, un amor puro. Estremecido por esto, Ed coloca su mano sobre la espalda de Penguin en forma de consuelo, pero sin decir una sola palabra y tratando de ignorar que la piel expuesta de Oswald que le hace sonrojar inconscientemente.

-Recuerda, Oswald, alguna vez te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti, y esta vez quisiera honrar mi palabra- Le dice mientras deja caer la mano que tenía sobre la espalda de Os, acariciándola muy sutilmente.

Penguin retira las manos de su cara, ve en dirección del suelo y pasa a ver a Nygma a los ojos. –Siempre lo he sabido, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, conozco más de ti que lo que tú mismo sabes de tu persona

Edward sonríe ligeramente y le rompe el silencio con --Entonces, cuéntame ¿cómo es que este chico, Martin pasó a ser tu protegido?—Pregunta Ed y la conversación sigue como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos alguna vez, como los viejos amigos que son.


	3. Confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensaciones antiguas y nuevas llenan a Oswald y Edward, pero son razonables?  
> Os necesita saber que Ed ya no juega con él y lo orilla a darle una prueba de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin dejar duda de sus palabras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo oral y es considerado NSFW.

Sin que Nygma o Penguin se dieran cuenta, la luz natural del día se había esfumado de la habitación, dando el ambiente característico de penumbra de Gotham, pero a su vez las escasas luces de los alrededores daban un toque que, con la persona adecuada, pudiera sentirse como romántico.

Increíblemente en tan solo una tarde y parte de una noche, se habían puesto al día y de repente, el silencio invadió la habitación, solo podían escucharse los ruidos de las calles de Gotham, esos que son las sinfonías de cada noche. Entre el contraste de luces y oscuridad, Oswald sintió la mirada de Ed y el magnetismo que entre los dos generan cuando se encuentran solos; pudo distinguir los dientes de Nygma que denotaban una sonrisa, así como el brillo de sus ojos en dirección a él. De alguna forma estaban más cerca que cuando comenzó su plática, se fueron acercando de forma automática en el transcurso de ese tiempo. Oswald apartó la mirada hacia la ventana más cercana, temía que la atmósfera en la habitación lo sedujera a tener otros pensamientos.

Rompiendo el silencio, penguin siente un aliento cálido al oído diciendo: --Siempre tuviste razón, matarte mató una parte de mí. Lo siento…

Os sintió como su piel se erizaba con esas palabras. Volteó hacia Ed, ambos estaban frente a frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces Nygma besó a Oswald. Las órbitas de los ojos de Os se abrieron de tal manera que se sentía su desconcierto, enojado por la sensación de que estaba siendo utilizado una vez más, alejó a Nygma casi de inmediato diciendo --Que clase de juego estás jugando Edward?! Que fue ésto?!

\--Lo... Lo… Lo siento, Oswald. Pensé que esto era lo que querías.

Indignado, Os le contesta --Lo que yo quería? Acaso crees que con mostrarme “amor” todo se arreglará? Dices conocerme, pero no te das cuenta que “esto” parece una burla por abrirte mi corazón hace tiempo.

\--Pensé que era lo correcto. -- Replica Ed, agachando la mirada

\--Lo correcto para quien? para mí? Claramente no cuando parece un juego. Para tí? No veo razón lógica pa… -- Oswald es interrumpido.

\--Es que no es lógico! No lo entiendes, Oswald? Por primera vez en mi vida algo no es lógico y es “esto”-- Mientras levanta las manos, como sosteniendo a un recipiente imaginario.

\--Te refieres a que no es lógico que quieras seguir jugando con mi mente después de tanto tiempo?

\--No! me refiero a que.. -- Pero es interrumpido por Penguin

\--Entonces a qué?! Dime, a qué?! -- Le grita balanceando el cuerpo hacia Ed, amenazandolo

\--A qué siento algo tan fuerte por ti, es indescriptible, desde la primera vez que nos vimos, solo que no supe que era en ese momento y lo tomé como “admiración”.

Con tono sarcástico, Os comenta--Ahora me vienes a decir que estás enamorado de mí… 

\--En efecto, aunque no creo que la etiqueta sea adecuada, es mucho más. Debo confesar que me sentí asustado cuando me enteré que tu sentías esto por mí. Fue sumamente abrumador… En retrospectiva, tomé lo ocurrido con Isabella como un escape y te hice daño para enmascarar mis verdaderos pensamientos.

\--Ya me cansé de tí y tus patrañas. Así que hazte a un lado a menos que quieras que te quite por la fuerza…

\--Me gustaría verte intentarlo…-- Le contesta Ed mientras lo mira pícaramente.

Entonces Oswald lo toma enfurecido por el cuello, como si lo fuera a golpear pero Ed se acerca y lo besa apasionadamente, pero penguin lo aleja de golpe y sale del local. Nygma lo sigue hasta que lo alcanza en un callejón aledaño.

Cansado de huir, Os voltea con Nygma --Está bien, Ed! Si es verdad lo que dices y quieres que crea en tí, -- se acerca a Ed, lo mira a los ojos y se le acerca al cuello. Edward cierra los ojos y alza la cabeza en espera de un beso. Penguin ve como la piel del cuello de Ed se eriza mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro, en eso Os le dice cerca del oído y suavemente --No, de rodillas.

Nygma se ve un poco confundido, pero procede como se le indicó. Oswald --Haz eso mismo que pensabas hacer con mis labios, usa tu ingenio.-- le dice mientras suelta el cinturón de estoperoles el cual hace mucho ruido y Ed le quita las manos del cinturón --Si no quieres llamar la atención mejor déjame intentarlo -- Con el cinturón aflojado los pantalones de Os, que le quedaban grandes, prácticamente cayeron solos, dejando a la vista los boxers ajustados de Oswald a través de los cuales se podía sentir que estaba comenzando a excitarse. 

Edward respiró profundamente y sopló su aliento cálido en la entrepierna de penguin para después besar su vientre y bajar su ropa interior con su boca. --No pensé que fueras tan juguetón -- le dice Oswald con una seductora sonrisa en su cara. --Ni yo que fueras tan osado -- contesta Nygma justo antes sentir como el miembro de Os, completamente erecto golpea su cara. Ed besa el lado interno de las piernas de Penguin para provocarlo más y prosigue a pasar su lengua desde la base hasta la punta para inmediatamente introducir completo ese miembro a su boca. Os no puede evitar y gime un poco alto volteando al cielo.

Nygma sigue jugando con el pene de Oswald y Os, con los ojos entrecerrados, le detiene la cabeza con una de sus manos marcando el ritmo cada vez más rápido. Ed usa sus manos, acariciando eventualmente el torso de penguin y dando apretones a su trasero.

Penguin pudo sentir como cada vez se acercaba más al éxtasis, hasta que no soportó más y empujó a Ed fuertemente hacia su entrepierna y sin previo aviso junto con su orgasmo, llenó la boca de Nygma con su dulce jugo. A su vez, Ed apretó fuertemente el trasero de Os, causando que el primero diera otro gemido fuerte sin importar que estuvieran en la calle.

Sin que se le ordenara, Ed trago aquello que quedaba en su boca. Oswald acomodaba sus ropas vigilando por si alguien pasaba y observó que le quedaba algo en el labio a Nygma, quien aún se encontraba casi de rodillas. Penguin se acercó a él, tomó su cara y con el pulgar limpió su labio con una ligera sonrisa --Por hoy es suficiente prueba.

Ed se levanta completamente sonrojado, pero la penumbra en Gotham no dejaba notarlo, así que se limitó a decir -- Por dónde comenzamos? -- y siguió al pequeño hombre de cabello oscuro.


End file.
